Together Again
by KatnissCahill
Summary: Cahills are on their 30s. They live far from each other, and generally dissatisfied with their lifes, even if they are successful. What will happen when they start meeting and how will they get together again?AU, OOC (maybe), gerne romance for later... R&R please!
1. Amy's fav author

**Hey! This is my first multi-chap story. I hope you'll enjoy it!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 Clues or FaceBook or Shakespeare...**

* * *

_Amy is a 30-year-old bookshop owner. She's the Madrigal's leader._

* * *

**Amy's POV**

Amy was busy trying to contact a Madrigal agent who was on a mission, when a customer entered her bookshop.

" How can I help you?" Amy asked kindly.

" I want Shakespeare's biography, please" the young woman said.

"Wait a minute, please" Amy said and disapeared behind a bookcase.

_Shakespeare, _she thought, _a Madrigal._

After a while, she appeared holding a small grey book.

"Here it is" Amy handed the book.

" How much is it?"

"14$"

The girl took the book, gave her the money and left.

Amy felt nostalgia. Maybe the hunt was dangerous, but at least she was with her brother.

She took her phone and called Dan.

"Hi, Dan"

"What's up, sis?"

"Fine, you?"

"Good. Do you want something specific? I have work to do!"

" Just wanted to hear your voice, bro"

" Have all those books taken your mind?"

" You haven't changed a bit! Bye"

"Bye, bookworm!"

Suddenly, the door opened. And guess who entered the shop. IAN KABRA.

* * *

_Ian is a 30-year-old famous author who writes novels about... red-heads, heartbreaks and betrayal, using a pseudonym. He's the Lucian leader._

* * *

**I****an's POV**

Ian was sitting on a bench, when he saw a blonde girl going into the bookshop he was looking at. After some minutes she came out with a Shakespeare biography in her hand._ A what?_

_Time to give it to her! Ok, Let's do it... _Ian thought and entered the bookshop.

"Hey, Ames!" he said

"Ian! I haven't heard from you for almost a year!" she screamed.

"How are you?" he asked

"Good, very good" she replied.

"I brought you something"

"A present?"

"Yep" he told and gave her a packet.

Amy unwraped it quicky.

"Ian, you brought me a book? I have a bookshop!" she complaint.

"Amy, look at it first!"

Amy gave it a look.

"Wow Ian! This is my favorite author! How did you know it?" she exclaimed.

"You post it on Facebook..."

"Oh! Were did you find that book? It will be published in a week!"

"I'm Ian Kabra"

* * *

**Mmmm, I hope it was nice! Natalie and Dan are next... **

**I wonder if you can vote in my poll and review my other stories? Please?**

**Question time!**

**1) Favorite pairing?**

**2) A good fanfic?**

**3) A nice author?**

**REVIEW!**


	2. A depressed supermodel

**Hey, I'm back! Now, that school is over, I'll update a lot. Thanks to Rustling of Leaves for BETA this story.**

* * *

_Natalie is a 27-year-old British Supermodel._

* * *

**Natalie's POV**

Natalie had her make up on and had dressed herself.

She was dressed in a purple, high low long dress. It was strapless, and showed off the structure of her delicate arms. The rich color greatly complimented her skin tone, and she looked Fabulous.

She was about to participate in one of the most important catwalks of the decade.

She was one of the most famous models in the world, and almost everyone knew her.

She should have been happy, but she wasn't.

She had no real friends, no private life.

None of her relatives had come to admire her.

It was time to go outside and impress them.

She faked a smile and walked out with confidence.

Everyone clapped. They liked her.

But she still felt depressed and alone.

* * *

_Dan is a 27-year-old man who works for a video-game company._

* * *

**Dan's** **POV **

Dan was sitting on the sofa zapping from channel to channel.

He was on a boring model -ish channel when he got a text.

It was from Amy;

**I'm going for dinner with Ian. Wanna come?**

Dan called her immediately.

"Hey, Dan!" Amy said

"Are you serious Ames? You are going on a date with the Cobra and you want me to come?"

"It's not a date. Please come, do it for me..."

Suddenly something caught his attention.

The presenter of the TV show said: "_AND NOW WE HAVE THE FAMOUS BRITISH MODEL; NATALIE KABRA!_"

Dan froze. Natalie was walking on the catwalk with confidence.

She had a fake smile in her face. Dan knew it, because her eyes were full of sadness...

Amy was shouting at him...but he wasn't listening to her.

"Dan; are you still there?"

"Sorry sis, I can't come. See you!" he said, and ended the call.

When Natalie's turn was over, Dan called her.

"Yes?" he heard Nat's voice.

"Amazing dress Nat."

"Who is it?"

"Dan!"

"Daniel! I can't believe you watched it..."

"By chance."

"Wanna go for a drink?" Natalie suggested.

"Sure."

"Ok, see you in an hour."

"Bye..."

* * *

**J'ai fini...Like it? Hate it? Have any suggestions? Then, review or PM me!**

**Question Time:**

**1) Romance or mystery?**

**2) Dan or Hamilton**

**3) Isabel or Bae?**

**R&R! Vote in my poll!**


	3. An aggressive teacher

**One more chapter! This chapter is dedicated to 39cluesfan (my BFF in real life) because she loves Hamead and she's awesome when she doesn't say "I'm bored". Thanks to Rustling of Leaves for BETA this story.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I own nothing...**

* * *

_Sinead is a 32-year-old Physics teacher._

* * *

**Sinead**

Sinead entered the classroom and put her books on the big wooden desk.

"Good morning children," she said and waited until the students had stopped talking.

"Have you done your homework?" she asked and everyone mumbled.

"I see..." Sinead whispered. "Let's check the exercises, why don't we?"

The students opened their notebooks lazily.

"James, tell me the answer to question number three."

The boy sighed. "Yes, Ms. Starling," he mumbled, barely audible.

"The answer to that is..." his voice trailed off.

"James?"

"Yes, Ms. Starling?"

"Can I see your notebook?"

"..."

"I said; Can I see your notebook?" Sinead insisted.

The boy hesitated, but finally gave it to her.

" Is your name Ashley Johnson?"

"..."

"I see, it isn't."

"Ashley?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you give him your notebook?"

Suddenly someone knocked the door.

"Take your time Ashley." Sinead said sarcastically.

The door opened and she saw a handsome man, his blond hair neatly in a crew cut. His blue eyes looked bored, yet charming.

"Hamilton?"

* * *

_Hamilton is a 31-year-old sports teacher._

* * *

**Hamilton**

_A few minutes before..._

Hamilton was sitting on a comfortable sofa in the headmaster's office.

"Mr. Hamilton Holt?" A man asked.

"Yup, that's me." Hamilton replied.

"You're the new sports teacher, right?"

"I guess so..." The man raised an eyebrow at the comment, but said nothing more.

"First of all, I'd want you to hand this folder to Mrs. Starling. She works at our school, and teaches Physics. Ask another teacher about where she might be having class now." He ordered.

"Yes sir."

Hamilton walked into the corridor and finally, after asking quite a few people found the right classroom.

He knocked the door of a class, and after a while, a red-head opened the door. She was in his age and scars covered her body.

"Hamilton?" she asked.

"Sinead?" He replied with another question.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm the new sport teacher/" he managed to say "And you?"

"I've been teaching Physics at this same very school for about two years now." Sinead replied quickly.

"Oh." Hamilton was at a loss for words.

"Why are you in my classroom Holt?" Sinead asked, wondering what could be the matter.

"To give you something from the headmaster."

"Then do it, what are you waiting for?"

Hamilton handed her the folder and waited.

"I believe you can go now." she said coldly.

"But-"

"I said something."

"Okay, okay." he said and left the room.

* * *

******I was reading book 6 and 10 for second or third time and I was thinking that the pairings thing is kinda ridiculous in front of death. I don't say I don't like pairings. Actually, I love them, but I believe that compared to death it's just too small...Do you agree? **

**Sorry if Sinead is very agressive! Like it? Hate it? Have any suggestions? Then review or PM me!**

**QUESTION TIME:**

**1) What do you think about "Into the Gauntlet"?**

**2) Sweets or food?**

**3) Winter or summer?**


	4. Publicity and ballet

**Hi guys! Thank you all for your reviews! This chapter may not be interesting, but I think the next one will be funny! Oh, guess what! I'm so clumpsy that I fell off the stairs and now my back hurts...Anyway, to the story! Thanks to Rustling of Leaves for BETA this story!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: If I owned the 39 clues they would have been translated in Greek by now!**

* * *

_Ned is a 32-year-old scientist, and so is Ted. They have found the cure of cancer._

* * *

**Ted**

Ted was standing in the middle of a huge room. It was decorated with a lot of vintage furniture and at the corner, lay a big buffet with delicacies of every kind. But, of course, Ted wasn't able to enjoy them because of all the noisy interviewers around him. Sometimes, he wished he hadn't found the cure of cancer.

"Mr. Starling just one more question, please," One of the people from the TV channels requested.

Ted had had enough with the questions, but he had to be polite. His career kind of depended on it.

"I'm sorry, no more questions for today." He said calmly.

Ted knew his brother usually faced the same problem, so he dialed up Ned's number.

"Hello?" A voice on the other end whispered.

"It's me, Ted. Tell the people that an important issue came up, and we have to retire from their company for tonight."

"OK. I'll see you in a few minutes."

Ted ended the call.

* * *

**Ned**

Ned slipped his phone into his pocket. It was time to fool the nosy interviewers.

He put on a fake sad face, and turned back to the hustling and bustling interviewers.

"That was my brother Ted. I'm sorry to say this, but a really important thing has come up; so I must leave you all for tonight." A few groans were heard, but the rest seemed concerned, so they walked away to clear Ned's path.

_After a few minutes..._

Ned and Ted were sitting in their luxurious limo. Both of them were excited they had "escaped" from the interviewers. Sure, at the breakthrough of their cure, the publicity had been great. But after a few years, it got really annoying.

_How could Jonah have managed it for so many years? Probably, we give that guy way less credit than he deserves_, Ned thought sheepishly.

The two brothers started discussing about what they could do on their 'night off'.

"We could go to the cinema." Ted suggested, but Ned refused, while checking out something through his mobile's internet.

There was silence for some time, until Ned spoke up again.

"Hey! There're is a ballet show in the downtown theatre tonight! We could go there. You know, for a change. Also, I doubt anybody over there would be able to recognize us." Ned suggested.

" I'm not sure..."

"Oh, come on! It will be fantastic." Ned said, trying to convince his brother.

"Let me read about it first." Ted said skeptically.

Ned handed him his iPhone, and suddenly Ted's face paled.

"What's wrong?" Ned asked.

"Reagan."

"Reagan what?"

"Reagan is a ballerina. And she's performing in the theatre. Tonight."

* * *

**Kind of cliffhanger... Ok, I want you to do me a favour...Read & review "The Secret of the Feather" by SunnyCanary. Her story is really nice but she hasn't many reviews!**

**QUESTIONS TIME!**

**1) Has anyone read Erebos by Ursula Poznanski? (I've bought it recently but haven't read it yet) **

**2) Do you speak any other language except English and your native one? (Some French and German)**

**3) If the cure of cancer had be found who would you have cured? (my grandma who died when I was 2 years old and my grandpa who died 1,5 years ago...)**

**4) What would you change in your appearance? (acne...)**

**R&R! The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update!**


	5. Anxious sisters

**Guys, I'm extremely sorry I didn't updated. Really. But see what happened to me: 1) I had to write 7(!) essays in English, 2) I had no idea what to write for Madison, 3) I received my marks for the exams (they were really good if you wonder) 4) I was tired. Aren't these enough? Thanks to Rustling of Leaves for BETA this story.**

**PS: Remember the book I mentioned in the previous chapter? Erebos? I read it. Although it was weird, it was clever but WARNING: Bad Words. Many.**

**PSs: In one essay I had to write that I went to a party and I had to describe it to a friend that was ill. Guess what I wrote! I sent the "letter" to Amy, I had gone to Natalie's party, I met Ian, Dan, Irina etc and my name was Sinead. Haha!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 clues. Yet.**

* * *

_Reagan is a 27-year-old ballerina._

* * *

**Reagan **

Reagan was outside a huge theatre, but she wasn't there to enjoy a play. She was there to practice for tonight's ballet show. No, she wasn't a camera woman or a make up artist. She was a ballerina, one of the best ones, actually. Even though she had participated in many shows, it was was the first time that her sister would come to see her._ The first_ you'd ask? Yes, the first, and it wasn't because they had argued or something. It was because her sister, Madison was an award-winning athlete, and hardly had any time to go to one of Reagan's recital.

Reagan entered the theatre. After she waved to the others, she headed to her dressing room. Everything was quiet there, exactly what she wanted, a place to think. Unfortunately, there was no time. She had to wear her tutu and join her colleagues and kind of friends. And so she did.

After some minutes, you could see beautiful young women "flying" on the stage. Their moves where so soft, and they barely touched the floor. Reagan loved the sensation of it. She felt like she was free, free like a bird. After the practice she went to backstage. The dancers were chatting cheerfully, and Reagan decided to join in.

"Hello Emily! Hi Nicole!" she said.

"Hey Reagan!" the girls said in unison.

"Are you excited about tonight?" Nicole asked enthusiastically.

Reagan nodded in agreement. The ballerinas noticed her mood and...

"You know you should be happy, right? Everyone would want to be in your position." Emily said emphasizing every word.

"Yeah, I know..." Reagan replied." I'm just too nervous to enjoy the situation..." She continued but she regretted it immediately.

* * *

_Madison is a 27-year-old athlete._

* * *

**Madison **

Madison had never felt more uncomfortable before. She had only one chance to watch her sister following her dream and would have to be careful in order to avoid the journalists. How annoying! As she was getting dressed, Madison felt a shiver. She hated it when the others criticized her appearance, her clothes and make up. Unfortunately, she knew she could never escape from the media. Being an athlete was her biggest dream. But, nobody had ever warned her about the side affects of fame; media.

A clumpsy movement or an inappropriate phrase was enough for the others to start making fun of her. After all, her records, medals and wins had made her the most vulnerable person of the year. Sometimes, she had thought about revealing the Tomas-thing, but it was impossible to do so.

On the other hand, Madison had strange feelings toward her family. She was jealous of their normal lives. Her decision to not talk about her family and friends was controversial. Some said, she had a big family secret_ (well, she had)_, others said her parents had died or were divorced.

The celebrity-thing also explained her lack of a love life. Not that she was interested until recently. Some days ago, she had realized how important love was. And everything was because of Ian. Yes, Ian. He had sent her a book, surprisingly. At first, she had no intention to read it but then she decided, Why not? When she begun to read it, she was amazed. From the book, yes, but mostly because of the red-head mentioned in every page. The writer must have had a huge crush on a red-head, shy woman. That's so Amy-like. A thought came into Madison's head but she pushed it back immediately. _No way_, she thought.

* * *

**Ugh...Thanks Demi for helping me with Madison's part! Next chapter will be Jonah and Nellie. No romance! After this you'll have to vote which pairing you want me to do.**

**Questions:**

**1) Do you know how to cook? **_(I ma__de pizzas the other day, today I attempted to make chicken and I'm pretty good at making cakes, biscuits etc. Ask 39cluesfan, she has tasted them!)_

**2) I bought a book with 800(!) pages. Have you ever read such a big book?**

**3) What's the worst feeling? **_(Jealousy. When I'm jealous, I become mean and do bad things__)__ :(_

**4) In which lesson you have more fun? **_(In French class. French isn't my fav subject but we always, ALWAYS laugh. A lot)_


	6. The chef and the rapper

**Sorry, I didn't updated, I was reading Divergent...and now I'm about to finsh the second one...Oh, this chapter isn't BETAed so forgive my mistakes please...**

* * *

**Disclaimer: If I own the 39 clues, some people would be alive, others would have already disappeared and there would be a lot more romance. Either than that, they are obviously better now!**

* * *

_Jonah is 31 years old and still that annoying famous rapper. He's the Janus leader._

* * *

**Jonah **

Jonah was on the stage smiling confidently to his fans. His concert was almost finished. He felt so good that he could stay there for ever, but as he was going to say goodbye to everyone he reminisced a not-so-good memory.

He was back into the gauntlet, that freaking Madrigal construction, and he was hurt. The pain was unbearable and that hidious woman, Isabel had offered to help him if he gave her his clues. He was having a nightmare. An awful one. He was in a stage, but only one person had come to watch him: a woman. A woman who, in a strange way, was Cora an Isabel together. Suddenly, the woman separated into two pieces. One of them, his mother screamed at him not to give her the clues, and at the same time the Isabel-part ordered him to tell her the clues.

His smile faded. He had many bad memories from the hunt. He had tried to kill, betray and mislead occasionally, but this was the worst. Isabel. She was his fear even today that she was almost dead. But her death wouldn't matter to him. When he was informed that Mrs Pluderbottom had died he had felt like he had lost a close friend, someone who actually cared about him. He had felt so nice when he admitted his love for Shakespeare's plays...

Jonah left the stage immediately and went on his limo. One day, in Paris, (or maybe it was in Venice?) a journalist had asked him something about his carreer. "You are 15 years old and on the top of your career, how further can you go?"he had said. Much further. He was in a hip-hop edition of Shakespeare's plays. In honour of that kind, sweet, old lady...

The scenery started to change. Now, he was in a noisy street out of a fancy French restaurant. His chauffeur opened the door for him and he stepped out, fortunately without crazy fans around him.

* * *

_Nellie is a 36-year-old chef. (really unpredictable)_

* * *

**Nellie **

Nellie was enjoying herself like never before. She was in a large, clean kitchen which was fully equiped. Yes, you guessed right. She was a chef in one of the best French restaurants in America. And, what a coincidence, Jonah had just sat in a table. Surprisingly, he wasn't followed by his load of fans, only he and his dad were there.

Nellie's mind started working rapidly. Too many possibilities for her to process. And her 25-year-old colleague screaming "OH MY GOSH, this is Jonah Wizard" didn't helped a lot.

"Shut up, please, Anne!" Nellie said, irritated.

"But-" The girl tried to defend herself, but the crazy ex-au-pair interupted her.

"I know him personally" she exclaimed and before the young woman asked for explainations, she added "He's a distant cousin of the kids I used to bab...Errr, I mean the kids I used to live with"

"Suspicious much..." Anne said, obviously without believing a word Nellie had said.

"I'll go talk to Jonah, and then I'll introduce you to him" she promised.

"Would you really do that for me?" Anne said, feeling surprised. Nellie murbled sumething unidentified, and headed towards Jonah.

"Hello, annoying ambitious rapper" Nellie said as if she was talking to a friend of hers.

"Hello, Nellie! Has anyone told you, you have become dangerously beautiful?" he replied.

"Wiz, you should have known by know that I'll keep insulting you, no matter how much you flatter me. Deal with it" she joked.

"Never losing your humor, Nel?"

"Luckily, no!" she said.

Suddenly, Nellie started to trip over, and in a moment she fainted into his arms.

* * *

**End! Btw, I know and like 3(!) songs called "In the end" Strange much?**

**Anyway, I really hope you liked it. No Joellie romance action if you wonder.**

**On with the questions:**

**1) Just read Divergent. If anyone has read it too, I want his/her opinion (39cluesfan may not answer this question for 100th time)**

**2) Do you want Ian to reveal soon that in fact he's Amy's fav author?**

**3) I also read a book with dragons, Seraphina. Read it! (not a question, really)**

**4) Do you like the sea?**

**5) If I wrote a fanfic about someone (probably Nat) being kidnapped and other trying to save him/her would you read it?(not cliche at all, be sure!)**

**Until next time...HAVE FUN AND ENJOY YOUR SUMMER! Also, if you have any ideas for the Hamead part, PM me please!**

**Review guys! I want to reach 44 reviews!**


	7. Not-14-year-olds

**I updated ASAP, didn't I? Even if I didn't get 44 reviews... Hope you like it, but don't expect another chapter from me before September :( I'm going on vacation, which means no internet. If I manage to find a place with internet(which is hard in the middle of nowhere), I'll post, be sure. Just...wait, sorry. This chapter isn't BETAed so FORGIVE THE MISTAKES PLEASE...**

**Allison, Demi: I was under too much pressure. Someone, also known as my best friend was talking about Tobias and Tris for an hour! If I hadn't read it, she would have beaten me up! Then, she finally convinced me, and I liked it and I read the second book too (btw, what a cliffhanger!). I'm from Erudite, but I'm against Jeanine!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: If I owned 39 clues I wouldn't have to wait until July 22th to read Vespers Rising (yes, you aren't dreaming, the book won't be published in Greece until July 22th...)**

* * *

It was a peaceful autumn evening. The sun was shining on the sky, yet the weather was chilly. The wing was blowing softly, making the orange leaves move. A happy, elegantly dressed, young couple was walking there, chatting cheerfully. But, the two people weren't a couple. They were Amy and Ian, Ian and Amy. No one knew their story, what they went through, how they met. Amy was dressed in a knee-length, jade green dress, matching with her eyes. She also had a lovely, gold neckless, making her look stunning. The man next to her, Ian, was wearing an orange polo t-shirt and a "formal" type of jeans.

At a corner, they stopped and entered a small restaurant with friendly atmosphere and polite staff. They chose a table and sat. After a while, a waiter brought them a bottle of red wine and Ian served Amy. Soon, they had ordered and begun talking.

"So, Ian, you travel a lot. I wonder what's your proffesion. The only one I can think that involves travelling is being a journalist. Are you?" Amy asked.

Ian hesitated and tried to avoid the question."Almost" he murmbled snd continued "How are things with your own business?"

"Pretty fine, thanks for asking. I have quite a few customers usually" she responded.

"And what about you? Satisfied with your life?" IAn asked, interested.

"Hmmm...I haven't seen Nellie and Dan for ages. Other than that, nothing much." She said, her mood changed.

"Oh...I haven't seen Natalie either" he added.

"A pity" Amy said, honestly.

"And..." Ian begun.

"Yeah?" she interupted him.

"Romance Department?" he finished.

"There are a lot of things you don't know." she said, jockingly and a giggle escaped her lips. "To make myself clear, the seriousest relationship, I've had so far was when we were at high-school"

"So unlike you..." he said. "Anyway, you mean that Evan guy?" he continued, disgusted this time.

"You were never fond of him"

"I'm still not"

Suddenly Amy felt a sharp pain on her head.

Everyhting faded and now, she was in a beautiful, peaceful, blue sea, the sun shining over her. She was swimming and swimming and swimming, yet the sea seemed to have no end. She felt a teardrop running on her cheek and opened her eyes only to see it dropping in her glass.

She look up and her eyes met Ian's. He was waving his hand in front of her face anxiously. He could be sweet at times.

"What's wrong with you, Amy?" Ian asked full of concern.

"N-n-nothing" Amy tried to say, cursing her stutter mentally. Why does it have to appear from nowhere? she thought.

"Don't curse it. It makes you look even prettier." He said akwardly.

"We aren't 14 years old, remember?" She said, not managing to hide her blush, making Ian smirk.

* * *

**Another Amian chapter! I'm excited guys! Finally, I'll leave the city! Not forever, I'm going to my grandma, and then I'm staying by the sea... Don't worry guys, next chap will be Natan. Be patient, I beg you!**

**1) Wanna kill me?**

**2) How does conversations between you and your friends usually end? (Laughing)**

**3) Do you think it's possible to fall in love with a book? (one of my friends, not in fanfiction, has. So, I believe it is...)**

**4) Most annoying thing ever? (younger sister)**

**5) Suggestions for Hamead? (emergency!)**

**Best wishes for a nice summer (if I'm not the only one on holiday),**

**KatnissCahill**


	8. Unexpected

**After a long, summer passed with plently of reading and a few interesting moments, such as playing scrabble or watching a movie with my family and cooking with my friends, I'm back with another chapter. Also, this summer I read Vespers Rising (yeah, I know most of you have read it a year before but, you know, translation needs time) and the Pedragon trilogy which I found nice. Now, that school is about to start, I'm more curious than ever to see what else will happen this year... Anyway, I guess you want to read someting more interesting, so let the story continue. Thanks to Rustling of Leaves for BETA this story.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 Clues and as Emory said this isn't authorfiction!**

* * *

Dan didn't know why he had accepted Natalie's invitation. Whatever the reason was, Dan was now sitting with an excited Natalie in a bar.

"I'll go get our drinks." Dan said with a slight tone of boredom in his voice.  
"I want a Vesper Martini. What are you having?" Natalie asked politely.  
"Woah, Nat! You'll have a drink that has the word Vesper in it?" Dan said, jokingly. "Anyway, I'm just going to get a beer."  
"Still the uncouth little boy, aren't you, Daniel?" Natalie said, without regretting her invitation yet.  
"That's me! You've known me for 16 years! You should know by now, I'm never going to change. You are a Lucian, my behavior should have been predictable enough for you to guess my drink." Dan said, as a matter-of-factly.  
"It must have to do with the modeling. I guess I'm just tired out."  
"I'd better go get our drinks or else you'll continue insulting me!" Dan said.

_After an hour and many drinks... _

"Hey Dan... Can I have another o-one please?" Natalie said, completely drunk.  
"No, Nat! We have to go! Now! Come with me." He ordered her, trying to hide his anxiety.  
"No, no, no! I'm queen Kabra! You have to do what I want!" She said, and burst into laughter.  
Dan knew that he couldn't waste any more time talking. However he couldn't grab Natalie and carry her out of the there. So he tried to take her out silently.  
"Errrr... OK, why don't we go somewhere better?" Dan suggested hoping that Natalie wouldn't use her Lucian skills now, and poison him or something.  
"This is the best bar in New York, Daniel darling." She said. "How will we find some place better than here?" She had used her skills... Dan didn't wait any more. He grabbed her hand and pulled her out before she could understand what was going on. But, Dan was sure he had forgotten something and when he realized it, it was too late. Dan's dream had always been to drive a sports car. Now, he was old and rich enough to buy one but it had found the worst day to break down... So Dan had to drive Queen Prada home with a taxi.

After some time of waiting quietly a taxi drove by.  
"Hey, please Hotel ..." Dan said and placed Natalie on the sit. During the ride both Cahills remained silent for their own reasons and when they arrived at the hotel Dan payed, booked a room and carried a half asleep Natalie to it. His mansion was way too far for him to drive at that moment.

"That was the last thing I expected when I accepted her invitation" he murbled and left the woman on the bed. Before he managed to make a step Natalie grabbed his arms, pulled him close and whispered to his ear:

"Nobody has ever done this for me" and fell asleep leaving Dan surprised and full of questionmarks.

* * *

**Hope it was good. I want to thank Tris a lot for giving me the idea for this chapter. Thanks a lot Tris! Please guys, leave reviews with your opinion!**

**Questions:**

**1)Best present? (my camera so far)**

**2) Worst present? (a dictionary. Yeah, seriously talking!)**

**3) Hobby? (I love taking photos of plants)**

**4) Have you visited any foreign country? ( I've visited England twice)**

**5) Anyone knows how forums and communities work?**


	9. Fire

**Sorry for the late update, guys, but I'm here with another kinda small scrap. R&R please!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 clues. Sadly.**

* * *

Sinead was sitting in the teacher's room, checking some tests. Too many mistakes for her to handle... Couldn't her students come from the Ekaterina branch or at least be more careful when doing their homework?

Sinead tugged at the collar of her shirt. The atmosphere around her was suspiciously hot and Sinead decided to check the reason why, adrenaline running through her veins. When she got to the corridor, she froze. Flames were licking the walls making them black. Smoke made it difficult for her to breathe and Sinead was about to faint. Her worst dream had come true. She imagined herself being burned alive and even though it was too hot she shivered. Since the "accident" in the Franklin Institute she had always been a more timid version of herself.

There was no way to escape. That corridor would become her grave. This time, she wouldn't be so lucky... However, God didn't want to take her with him that soon. A window broke and she came face to face with a sweaty Hamilton. He seemed so worried yet he found what he did enjoyful. Maybe there was one last chance. She tried to run but her feet were still. Hamilton's mouth was opening and closing but Sinead couldn't hear anything. A strong arm grabbed her and she suddenly found her self being carried by Hamilton outside.

When fresh air hit her face she realized that she had stayed inside for too long. Hamilton left her on the ground. She looked around recognized the school's backyard. Hamilton went near her, his face inches from hers. His lips were almost on hers but instead of touching them, he gave her a kiss on the cheeck, yet too close to her mouth.

"How did you know I was in this room?" Sinead asked, her curiosity getting the better of her. "I mean, you came so fast"

"Well..." Hamilton started. "I...just checked all the school to see if anyone was in danger..."

"Oh.T-thanks," she stuttered. " For saving me." Without another word, Sinead left the place.

_Oh my Cahill! He...kissed me. How could he do that... But it was nice._ She new it was nice. She had a strange feeling in her stomach when she looked at him. _But she shouldn't. Not after what HE did to her family..._

* * *

**That's it. Hope you like it.**

**1) Do you like the moment when school starts?**

**2) Have you heard of N.C.I.S. Los Angeles?**

**3) Please take part in my contes. :)**


	10. At the entrance

**Guys, I apologize for this rediculously short chapter. And for the fact that I didn't post it earlier. To make up for that, I promise the next chapter will be much longer. I hope you haven't lost your interest in this story :( Thanks to Rustling of Leaves for BETA this story.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Why would you think an awful writer like me would own that awesome series called the 39 clues?**

* * *

Ned was standing near the doors of the theatre, waiting for it to open for the crowd. A bunch of people were in front of him, wearing fancy clothes and chatting cheerfully. They seemed very excited about the play and were all discussing about Reagan Holt, the newest installment to the already skilled batch of ballerinas.

Ted, however, didn't seem to be enjoying the situation. He was biting his nails and kept on tugging at his collar. Which could mean only one thing.  
He was in love. With a ballerina.

Ned was actually running out of patience, when he heard an announcement;  
"The doors are now about to open. Please stay calm and you will be on your seats soon."

After getting in the theatre, the Starling boys saw a team of journalists taking photos and asking questions non stop to someone.  
At first, they panicked, because they barely had chances to go out, unrecognized. However, they saw a young, stunning woman, which they had seen on TV before for sure.

_Is she a model or something? _Ned wondered.  
She was wearing a magenta dress, which extended just a bit above her ankles. Her blonde hair was tied back in a ponytail and she didn't seem to be enjoying the situation very much.

Actually, she was faking her smile and trying to escape from the questions. Anyway, that is what Ted thought.

Ned, as he was bored, accidentally overheard some of what was being told.

" Do you...the ballerina?" One interviewer asked. His voice was muffled, but Ned was capable of understanding a few words.

" Is it true that...twins?"

That girl was his rival during the clue hunt, the one he never liked as a teen. Madison. That hot woman was the Tomas girl, Reagan's twin.

* * *

**Again, I'm so sorry...Please forgive me, and suggest what you'd like to see in this story.**


	11. Dancing in loneliness

**I'm so sorry this is late guys, but both me and my BETA reader are busy. Personally, I have tons of homework. Anyway, let tithe story continue, I made it a lot longer I think. Enjoy :) **

* * *

When Reagan stepped on stage, the only thing she could hear was the crowd, happily clapping their hands, waiting for the show to start. Her sister, Madison, was sitting in the front row, shining in her red dress, making Reagen feel jealous. Since when they were kids, Madison had always been the favorite child. She was beautiful, without realizing it, and harsh enough to make her branch proud. Reagen, however, was barely given a second glance to, even when she was in her teenage years.

However, today, she was the star of the show, everybody had come for her, and all the looks would be focused on her performance. Reagen bowed down delicately and when the music started playing, her mind was in another world. She was a cheerful, little girl, dancing in the meadow, too young to be worried about everyone else's problems. Her feet were barely touching the ground, and that made her look like a swan, wearing a white costume.

When she finally opened her eyes, she saw a tear going down on Madison's cheek, and a proud smile crossing her face. After some silent moments, the audience clapped so loudly, that Reagen thought her head would split. That day, of her very first performance, in a well known theatre, had gone better than she could ever imagine.

* * *

Madison was in the dressing rooms, hugging her sister tightly, tears on her face. She was thinking about all these times, teasing her sister about her hobby... She was very moved to see the only person who was with her in her adulthood, achieving her goals. Her sister seemed to be enjoying herself too. However, their smile suddenly faded, when they saw two identical men standing awkwardly near the door.

"What are you doing here?" Madison, not known for her courtesy, said aggressively. Reagan was speechless too. Ned and Ted were the last people she expected to see, and they had interupted them from a very special moment, Madison showed no another emotion exept for anger.

However, in spite of her sister, Reagen brought up her confidence to a higher lever and said sweetly, "Apparently the Starlings have learnt about my performance and gave it a try. Was it good?" After a second she added, " Is Sinead with you too? It's been a long time since we've talked."

Ted couldn't help but notice how the white ballet costume complimented her athletic body. However, as he saw his brother...disturbed with Madison's appearance, he spoke up.

"Yes, Reagan, conglatulations! You did great! Sinead isn't with us though. We haven't had much communication since the desicion for our careers." He said, a sad expression crossing his face when saying the last sentence.

Reagan had started feeling awkward and the fact that her sister was sitting there, exchanging glances with Ned, didn't actually help.

Ted was standing near her, and as he was close enough to her to hear him breathing quickly, she found herself remembering that incident, long time ago, when they were all happy teens, enjoying life together.

_*Flashback*_

_Reagan was sitting by the pool, even if it was snowing. She knew everyone would stay inside, and all she wanted were some moments to herself. How could they forget to buy her Christmas presents? It was so mean of them! And now, they were dancing in the hall, Iin the warmness of the house, leaving their problems aside for a while._

_Reagan, being lost in her thoughts, was surprised to feel a strong hand on her shoulder. She turned around, only to see Ted in a black tux, also wearing a tie. In the top of all, he was covered in chocolate cake, eggs, and generally, every kind of food._

_Then, forgetting her loneliness, she burst into laughter. It was a genuine, happy laughter, which made tears go out of her eyes. When she opened them, she saw everyone holding their presents for her, and Dan waving a mistletoe over her head..._

_Oh uh._

*end of flashback*

* * *

**Tell me what you think. CC is appreciated, and tell me what you want for the next chaps. Also, I was sad I only got 2 reviews in the last chapter, so don't expect me to update if I have less than 5 ;)**


	12. Our Family is tearing apart

**Hi! It's me, Kat...Yeah...I'm sooo busy. Forgive me please, will you? In case you wanna know I started reding PJO (I've finished the 2nd book) and I can't say I love it, but it's ok. This isn't on hiatous, but don't expect many updates...) Thanks to Rustling Of Leaves aka Ghost, for BETAing my story!**

* * *

Jonah was confused by last night's events. While on stage, he couldn't imagine he would end up in a hospital, waiting for Nellie to recover.

When the au-pair fainted, everybody in the restaurant had started panicking. But for his father's help, they would still be there. Without calling an ambulance, they had taken her and rushed her to a nearby hospital. They were family after all. The doctors had taken her to do the needed examinations. Hours had passed and no one had bothered to inform him.

So now, the rapper was just sitting there, his head covered by his hands. He had no idea how to inform Amy and Dan about this. Nellie was the only person they actually considered family. As a nurse rushed to him, he cheered up. Not for long, though, because when the blonde woman in the white uniform spoke up Jonah felt like dying. Like a black hole was eating him… He couldn't describe the feeling, and that was before the nurse handed him a piece of paper filled with messy letters.

_I'm leaving._  
_I'm going to follow my dream._  
_Don't try to find me, it's hopeless. _  
_The Madrigals have taught me how to hide my traces. _  
_Just do me a last favor. _  
_Tell them I love them all._

This was when Jonah broke down. The rapper, the one who had always been on the top of all, was now sitting on an uncomfortable hospital chair, crying and feeling frustrated.

* * *

Nellie was in the airport. Nobody had noticed her entering the room wearing skinny jeans and a colorful hoodie, which was in order to hide her hair. She only had a backpack with her, just as in the beginning of the clue hunt. However, this time she only had a T-shirt and an underwear with her. She had no time to go back home and grab some more clothes. There was no need anyway. The rest of the bag was full of money.

As she moved closer to the employee she took her passport out of her pocket and gave it to him.

"Jennifer Blue," he announced. "Is that you?" He asked, comparing the photo with the woman standing in front of him.

"Yes, sir." She said, pulling down her hood.

"Come in. Do you need us to take your luggage?" he offered, pointing at her bag.

"No, thank you." She refused politely and rushed to her plane, holding the ticket in her hand.

As the plane took off, Nellie looked at the lights of the city. It looked so beautiful from the air… Who knew when she'd be back?

* * *

** Hope you like it! R&R! Reviews encourage me to update more! Please?**


End file.
